


Westallen College AU Preview 5

by Storylover0513



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Romance, Smut, shivers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 13:57:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11945706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storylover0513/pseuds/Storylover0513
Summary: Oooh...juicy!





	Westallen College AU Preview 5

"For a man like yourself Barry, I thought you'd get right to it."

"I want this to be special. We haven't seen each other in like a month."

"Whatever you say, Bartholomew," she says moving her hips. He finally guides himself into her, and he shivers. It's not like it's their first time. Every time he enters her, it's like the first, exciting, adventurous. He does his first thrust and she shivers. He's slow at first, allowing her to get ready. When he asks her if she wants him to go faster, she gives out a strained yes.

"Hey," he cups her face, "let me know if I'm hurting you, we can stop."

She shakes her head no, "No, you're ok. It's been a while," she says smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok.


End file.
